greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Olympians
The Olympians are the twelve higher gods. They come from high means, usually from the current or last ruler. Each gets a throne on the highest peak of Mount Olympus. Myth After Zeus became king and ruler (he cast lots with his brothers to see what they would rule) Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter obtained seats on Mount Olympus. Hades had become ruler of The Underworld, and decided to stay there instead of getting a seat. Zeus had chosen Hera as his wife and queen. Zeus and Hera had two children, Ares and Hephaestus, whom also got thrones. Aphrodite, who was born of unknown means, was given a throne due to her immense beauty. Zeus and the titaness Leto had twins, Apollo and Artemis, they were given thrones on Olympus as well. Athena was the child of Zeus and Metis, she was given a throne because of her wisdom. Zeus and Maia had a child whom was very crafty and talented, Hermes. He became messenger of the gods and was thus given a throne. Zeus had a demigod child, Dionysus, whom invented wine. Zeus was ecstatic about this, so he made him an Olympian. Then in some accounts, Hestia tended to the sacred hearth in the halls of Olympus and gave up her place for Dionysus. List of Olympians *Zeus: King of the gods. A mighty God of Thunder, Lightning, Storms, Weather, Sky, Clouds, Air, Rain, Winds, Magic, Law, Justice, Order, Human Fate and Human Race. Supreme god. Patron of Kings. *Hera: Queen of the gods. A dignified Goddess of the Sky, Marriage and Patron of Women. Wife and Female Counterpart of Zeus. *Poseidon: Powerful god of the Oceans, Storms, Earthquakes, Floods, Water, Water Bodies, Marine Weather, Fertility, Aquatic and Equastrian Creatures. Also Lord of the Sea Deities. Patron of Seafaring and Sailors. *Demeter: goddess of Plants, Agriculture, Seasons and Fertility. Patron of Farmers. *Ares: god of War, Violence, Endurance, Rage, Fear, Terror and Pain. Patron of Warriors. *Athena: goddess of Wisdom, Warfare, Useful Arts, Crafts, Law, Justice and Civilization. Patron of Scholars and the Military. *Apollo: god of the Sun, Light, Learning, Intelligence, Order, Reason, Logic, Purification, Healing, Disease, Prophecy, Music, Poetry, Archery, Cattle and Useful Arts. Patron of Oracles. *Artemis: goddess of the Moon, Hunting, Nature, Animals, Mountains and Childbirth. Patron of Hunters and Virgin Girls. *Hephaestus: god of Fire, Metalworking, Volcanoes and Building Constructions. Patron of Blacksmiths. *Aphrodite: goddess of Love, Beauty and Charm. *Hermes: god of Travel, Communication, Thieves, Trade, Sports and Useful Arts. Patron of Merchants. **Dionysus: god of Wine, Vegetation, Revelry, Fruits and Pleasure. **Hestia: Depending on the myth, Dionysus did not become an Olympian and Hestia stayed in her position. Other gods worthy of Olympians: *Depending on the myth, Hestia: Peaceful goddess of the Home, Hearth, Family and Food. *Hades: Feared god of the Underworld, Dead, Riches, Darkness, and Dreams. Abilities All Olympians possess standard magic and supernatural abilities. All gods can change their shape, size, form and appearance. They can grant or revoke abilities. All Olympians also have direct or indirect control over weather, unlike the chthonic god, Hades. Many gods, mainly Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Athena, Hermes etc. can look into the future at varying degrees. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades collectively share powers over the earth. Gallery de:Olympische Götter Gods and Goddesses.jpg Grekks.jpg Greek gods400.jpg Olimpos South Peaks.jpg Category:Groups